For years I have had trouble cleaning windows that are high and out of reach because they are not accessible without a ladder. Devices are available on the market but they consist of wetting devices and squeegees which are not practical because they leave too much water on the window sills and tend to wet the walls below. The proposed device should alleviate those problems.